


The One That I Prefer (Blue Dress)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Infatuation, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo has a mild obsession for reader, Kylo is infatuated with reader, Music, Reader is a nightclub dancer, Sensual Kylo, Sexual Content, Smut, mild obsession, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Kylo is a generous patron, with an infatuation for your blue dress as you dance privately for him and only him at the night club.(Inspired by Depeche Mode's song 'Blue Dress'.)





	The One That I Prefer (Blue Dress)

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Depeche Mode's song 'Blue Dress.' If you have never heard the song, I recommend listening to it so you can get a feel for the story's setting and also, listening to it while reading the fic in general, so you can get an idea into Kylo's mindset.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vamnlQ45P7E
> 
> ♫♫♫♫
> 
> Put it on  
> And don't say a word  
> Put it on  
> The one that I prefer  
> Put it on  
> And stand before my eyes  
> Put it on  
> Please don't question why  
> Can you believe  
> Something so simple  
> Something so trivial  
> Makes me a happy man  
> Can't you understand  
> Say you believe  
> Just how easy  
> It is to please me  
> Because when you learn  
> You'll know what makes the world turn  
> Put it on  
> I can feel so much  
> Put it on  
> I don't need to touch  
> Put it on  
> Here before my eyes  
> Put it on  
> Because you realise  
> And you believe  
> Something so worthless  
> Serves a purpose  
> It makes me a happy man  
> Can't you understand  
> Say you believe  
> Just how easy  
> It is to please me  
> Because when you learn  
> You'll know what makes the world turn

**Words with the music note symbols are lyrics of the song and are to be imagined as playing in the background of the club**

 

It was a ritual. Every Friday night at 9 p.m. the club is closed down and made available to one man only; Kylo Ren.

Kylo is wealthy beyond measure and whatever Kylo wants, Kylo gets (at least, according to the club manager’s viewpoint).

This has been ongoing for over a month. Every Friday, it is the same routine. You dance in your blue velvet dress to Depeche Mode’s song ‘Blue Dress.’

You don’t know why Kylo is so infatuated with you. You felt that there were other dancers and entertainers in the club that are far more prettier and enticing than you, but Kylo chose you.

He sat front and center of the stage. His dark eyes never missed a beat, when watching you dance.

As dark and intimidating as he looked the man is stunning, himself. His dark hair and long lashes, his body that went on for days. You were equally infatuated with your generous benefactor, but you could never divulge this.

So, you did what you were expected to do, you performed for the man. The club’s policy was to never physically engage with a patron.

However, since becoming the target of Kylo’s infatuation, your bank account has steadily increased. He paid a small mint to have the club all to himself from 9 p.m. til closing. Every Friday, you could look forward to 5 grand being deposited into your bank account from the club’s payroll, thanks to Kylo Ren.

At first, you felt cheapened… like you were a paid hooker. Although, there was never any physical contact. By the way that Kylo looked at you, he might as well have made love to you with his eyes, several times over.

You just couldn’t understand the luck and the reason why a man, no matter how much money he has, would ever want to spend that amount just to watch someone dance in a dress.

Despite Kylo’s appearance - tall and intimidating, you never felt threatened or that he would ever assault you. So much so, that when Friday came the manger had left the club. It was literally just you and Kylo, alone, in the dance room with you closing the club up for the night, after your performance.

Not tonight. This Friday, there’s been a change in plans.

You started your normal routine. Kylo sat there with his long legs extended before him and looking quite relaxed, watching you seductively tease his eyes with the way that you sway your hips and lifted the sides of your dress, revealing just a hint of the matching panties underneath. Kylo is dressed in all black. Black crisp dress shirt with three of the buttons undone, exposing a hint of his chest. Black dress pants that molded to his thighs and looked like the seams were screaming for release.

You noticed how he never seemed to show any sign of being aroused, you have yet to see him get hard. When you first started this ritual, you were afraid that he was disappointed in your performance, that you didn’t please him when he showed no signs of arousal. You thought for sure that that would be the first and last time that this man would pay to have you all to himself. But no. Kylo kept returning faithfully, every Friday night thereafter.

Now, you were making your way down from the stage and seductively walking over to where Kylo sat.

He quickly sat up, going rigid as you approached.

“May I?” You asked him, as you stood before his lap.

You watched as his lips slightly quivered, his eyes flickering with excitement, his attentions stirred.

You hiked up the sides of your dress as you straddled Kylo’s lap. He watches every move you make.

Your hands grip onto his shoulders as you steady yourself on his lap.

Kylo smells so good; you think to yourself, silently. He is intently staring at your eyes. The experience is heady. You could become drunk off of his whiskey colored eyes, alone.

“I would like to know more about you.” You stated. Kylo remained silent.

“Are you married?” He shook his head. Good, he wasn’t married. Many of the men that frequent the club are married men and most are cheating on their wives in some form or another.

You wondered how a man this attractive and with his amount of money, could still be unattached.

“I don’t know why it is that you have chosen me, but I am honored. You're extremely generous with me, thank you.” You genuinely said as you softly moved in to kiss him.

His lips felt divine. So lush and full and the taste; you could taste the sweet hints of the cocktail that he was previously drinking, earlier.

“You’re the one that I prefer.” Kylo’s only words spoken to you, for the entire night.

Kylo let you take the lead. You ran your hands along his shoulder line, admiring how broad they are. Feeling the side of his neck and his skin, surprisingly smooth. You paid close attention to his facial features, how elegant and angular the symmetry came together. Everything about him screams dominance. You felt rather powerful perched upon his lap knowing that you are the reason for this moment. Maybe it is those whiskey eyes getting you ‘drunk.’

♪♪ I don’t need to touch ♪♪

“You can touch me, if you want.” You told Kylo.

Kylo watched as you placed his large hands on the tops of your bare thighs. His fingers subtly felt under the hemline of the blue velvet fabric of your dress.

Of course, Kylo wanted more. The man is built for control, to take charge, to exude power and force.

Kylo stood up quickly and you slid down and off of his long legs, but you were never in any danger of falling; his arm was securely around your waist.

You knew Kylo was tall, having only seen him from a distance, but now as you stood before him, your eyes meeting the subtle opening of his unbuttoned black dress shirt, you swallowed hard as you looked up to meet his eyes.

Kylo gently turned you around and pressed your back against his body. You felt his erection bulging, straining in those already fitted black dress pants.

His hands caressed over your hips as his mouth tended to your exposed back.

His hands softly held on to your hips as you swayed gently to the music.

You were growing intoxicated with being in this man’s arms, slow dancing against his body.

Kylo sat back down in his chair as the song started replaying. This time, he gently pulled you down onto his lap, but your back was facing him.

At first, his legs were together and you easily sat atop, but then, Kylo widened his stance and your legs begin to spread along with his. He was ‘opening you up’.

Your chest is subtly heaving. Kylo moves his right hand underneath your dress and slides his fingers beneath your panties.

Your body shivers with anticipation. Almost feeling too embarrassed because you are dripping wet for this man and he feels it, so there will be no denying your desire.

His warm and skillful fingers begin to rub you in an enticing manner, spreading your wetness around. His fingers are thick and you can’t help but turn your attention to the bulge that's prodding your bottom, just how much thicker it is and how more satisfying it would make your quivering cunt feel. 

You loved watching Kylo’s fingers work you from under the fabric of your dress, there was something so enticing so illicit about witnessing his act.

♪♪ Say you believe Just how easy It is to please me♪♪

Kylo rubbed you into an exquisite orgasm, with your uncontrollable moans rivaling the music that is playing.

Kylo is VERY generous with you.

As you came down from your orgasmic high, you fell back against Kylo’s chest, with your chest heaving and trying to grasp at a more calming breath. His nose nuzzled along the side of your neck as he held you until your body recovered.

You stood up and turned to face Kylo. You took him by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. From there, you led him up to the stage, walking across it and coming to a side door. There, you led Kylo back to your dressing room.

The music still played and could be heard in your room as the club was wired throughout with speakers.

Kylo wasted no time upon entering into your dressing room.

He hoisted you up, pressing you against the wall. His mouth dominated yours. He isn’t rough, but there is an urgency in his actions.

He pulls your blue panties off of you, letting them fall to the floor.

♪♪ Say you believe ♪♪

Kylo searched your eyes to proceed further. Your eyes widened at the welcoming prospect to come.

Kylo removed his aching cock from the confines of his pants and it jutted proudly. You had never really contemplated just how beautiful the male anatomy could be, until admiring the piece of art that is Kylo Ren.

♪♪ I can feel so much ♪♪

Kylo pushes his cock up into you. Gasping at the fullness, your eyes widened and your mouth formed a perfect ‘O’.

Kylo’s brown eyes were intently searching yours, watching as you adjust to his member as he impaled you against the wall.

You felt his soft breath against your lips as he moved to kiss you. As soon as his lips met yours, Kylo pushed up into you, taking your next gasp into his mouth. Then came another push and another, until he built a satisfied rhythm.

You closed your eyes and you didn’t want to, you wanted to drown in that sea of brown intensity, but your mind was reeling from the headiness of him making your body feel things that no man has achieved before, through you.

Kylo would lower his head and watch as he slid in and out of you, seeing his cock covered in your drowning wetness.

♪♪ Because when you learn You'll know what makes the world turn ♪♪

You came violently for the second time that night, saying his name with each and every thrust that he performed into you… Kylo…Kylo…Kylo.

This sent Kylo over the edge as he emptied into you. So warm and wet, this mixture that now lay inside of you. It was almost painful in thought, when he pulled out of you, you felt the trickling of his cum as it was winding like a little creek, streaming down your thighs.

 

You looked forward to Fridays at the club.

~~~~~

Reader’s dress and some eye candy…


End file.
